The 20th Hunger Games: They Will Always Hurt You
by Mockingjay272
Summary: The 20th annual Hunger Games... After 20 years, the tributes have a sense of what to expect, the Careers are starting to be formed, but there is one thing this year that willtake everyone by surprise... and it could very well take their sanity...
1. New GamemakerTribute List

**Adele Longordio, new Gamemaker**

After I watch the reapings, I make sure to take careful notes about this year's tributes. This is my first year as Gamemaker, and I am determined to make sure that everyone is satisfied with these Games. If I do it right, then hopefully I will move up to Head Gamemaker in a couple years, which is my ultimate goal. But for now, one step at a time. All I need a list of my tributes for the 20th Hunger Games.

District 1 Male: Tobias Diamond

District 1 Female: Rhys La Roux

District 2 Male: Tanner McCarter

District 2 Female: Marcie Ryals

District 3 Male: Zander Eventide

District 3 Female: Reni Readiris

District 4 Male: Marko Floundin

District 4 Female: Dew Manteth

District 5 Male: Ebonic "Nick" Maloy

District 5 Female: Brienna "Bree" Lazarro

District 6 Male: Caden "Cade" Klump

District 6 Female: Sue Samina

District 7 Male: Luis Lonshine

District 7 Female: Lillian Smoldering

District 8 Male: Raygen Spalds

District 8 Female: Silk Bealen

District 9 Male: Sammy Michoux

District 9 Female: Jasmine Sinyanko

District 10 Male: Matt Parrot

District 10 Female: Flo Anima

District 11 Male: Hunter Burdoux

District 11 Female: Lindy Hansen

District 12 Male: Xavier Chase

District 12 Female: Cassie Kotener


	2. District 1 Reapings

**A/N: WOO! First reapings DONE! I've got my hair in a low pony, a sweatshirt with the sleeves pulled up to my elbows, and a bunch of cheese ready to eat… at three o'clock in the morning. Typical writing mode. I apologize for lack in updating recently, but I've been swamped in schoolwork and most of my writing has gone towards my original novel (first four chapters and a basic outline of the whole series, DONE!). With all that done, I have more time for FanFiction! I'm (hopefully) going to update so much you'll get sick of me! Especially now that I've gotten a feel for the reapings, I should be able to crank the others out much quicker.**

**~Mock **

* * *

><p><em>Tobias Diamond, male tribute for District 1. <em>

As soon as I wake up, a huge grin spreads across my face. It's the day of the Reaping, and this year, the victor's name will be Tobias Diamond.

In the past 20 years, District 1 has had a reputation of having quite a few victors. 4 actually. Not as many as District 2, but way more than any other District.

I get dressed into my reaping outfit quickly, a silk white shirt with black dress pants. Then I saunter downstairs where my mother and father are waiting to greet me.

"Oh, Tobias, you look so beautiful today!" my mother squeals like a moron. I only tolerate the hug she bestows on me because I know that she'll have prepared a sumptuous breakfast just for me today. My parents aren't exactly on the bright side, but they both control much of the gem factories around here, so we're extremely wealthy. And they always spend all their money on me. I've gotten trained for the Games by the former victor, Valentine Zerr, and that's why I'm volunteering this year.

I down my breakfast quickly so that I meet up with Thatcher, my best man, before the reaping. On the way, I give some girls a nod and even waggle my eyebrows at a few of them. They all shriek with glee and I laugh. Being a ladies man has so many perks…

I see Thatcher in line, waiting to sign in to the reaping.

"Hey man!" he yells from where he's standing. He grins at me and I get a face full of crooked teeth. Thatcher's a great guy, but I'm the one with looks in this friendship. I've got shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, a rarity for my District. Most people have light brown hair, like Thatcher.

I walk up to where Thatcher's standing in line. Some little kid behind me starts to object, but Thatcher pushes him to the ground, and the kid shuts up. I smirk, and quickly sign up, Thatcher right behind me.

After about a half an hour, our escort, Lurzi Sobol, stands at the podium. She's got random spikes of green and white hair sticking up all over her head. She looks like an idiot.

"Happy Hunger Games District 1!" she trills into the microphone. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" She steps over to one of the reaping balls. "I think that we'll pick our male tribute first!" she exclaims, probably thinking she's very clever to shake things up a little.

While her hand digs in the ball, I tap Thatcher on the shoulder. "I'm going for this man," I tell him quietly. He grins at me again, and gives me a thumbs up.

Lurzi's hand latches onto a slip and slowly opens it. And to my surprise, she reads, "Tobias Diamond!"

I all but run up to the stage. "If anyone tries to volunteer for me, I'm going to send you home without your legs!" I threaten before Lurzi can ask for volunteers. The few people who are clamoring to the front of the stage shrink back, knowing that my threat will ring true if they try anything.

"Well, it looks like we have a very exciting tribute here!" Lurzi squeals. I nod me head. "You better believe it. You better believe that I'm going to be the next victor too. So all these lovely ladies down here don't have to suffer," I say, and over half the girls in the district make fools of themselves by basically swooning in front of the entire nation.

"Well, this has been very fun! And we still have our female tribute to pick," Lurzi squeals as she walks over the female reaping ball. She digs around for a moment, and the pulls out a name. In a loud clear voice, she reads the name "Rhys La Roux!"

A girl with thick brown hair and ice blue eyes comes from the 13 year old section, her eyes blazing with energy. She shouldn't be much of a problem, but I could probably screw with her a while in the arena. That would be only too fun!

Soon after, the girl and I are asked to shake hands. I lift my eyebrows at her again, but she just gives me a small smile, and I can't tell if she's serious or can see right through me. Eh, it's not really important.

We're escorted to the Justice Building where we say our goodbyes. The first ones to visit me are my parents.

"Oh, Tobias, are you sure you're going to be OK?" my mother says in her annoying high pitched voice the second she walks in. I roll my eyes at her.

"Of course I will! Do you think I would have volunteered if I didn't know I was going to be the victor? Use your brain cells!" I tell her. She looks hurt for a moment, but I honestly don't care.

"Well son, do you want to take my wedding ring as your token? Have a piece of us in the arena?" my dad asks me, holding out his ring. I look at it scornfully.

"I don't need a token, I'm coming back remember?" I tell him, and he slowly closes his fist over the ring. "Well… we'll see you when you come back," he says slowly, then gives me an awkward hug. I return it stiffly, then brace myself for my mother's flying-tackle hug. She latches her arms around my neck with all her strength, but I'm able to pull her off quick enough.

"We'll see you soon, 'Victor' Tobias Diamond," she says as the Peacekeepers escort her and my father out. I snort when the door closes. She probably thought that was incredibly clever.

Thatcher is the next one to visit me. He slaps my hand in greeting, and gives me his grin again. "Way to go man! You showed all those wannabe volunteers!" he says, slightly skewing the pronunciation of 'wannabe'. Thatcher's great, but he really doesn't have looks, or much brains. He's smarter than my idiot parents though, but that's not hard.

"Man, when you come back, we could have some awesome parties in Victor's Village!" Thatcher exclaims.

"Yeah we will! I can feel the craziness already… Food as far as the eye can see, hitting on every hot girl in this district, and the best part, everyone adoring ME!" I say, closing my eyes. I see the scene in my eyelids, and I grin because I know that I'll be able to get that scene.

After Thatcher leaves, it's time to go to the trains. I catch brief glimpses of the girl, but mainly focus my attention on the reporters at the station, giving winning smiles to the audience, then I board the train that will take me to fame.

_Rhys La Roux, female tribute for District 1._

I get to sleep in late this morning. It's the morning of the reaping, and I'm thankful for that luxury this day gives us.

Stretching a bit, I go downstairs to see my brother Mason in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Morning," he says when he sees me. He hands me a plate, with more food then I'm used to. Our parents died in a fire when we were young, but Mason and I are doing pretty well with money, mostly because of my skill with playing the guitar and designing clothes. I love doing both of these things, and the district seamstresses, who are well respected and well paid in the district, have begun to ask me for ideas about clothes.

And I could go on forever about music. My best friends all have family instruments that survived the Dark Days 20 years ago, and of course, I have my guitar that was my mother's before mine. We've come together and formed a musical group. We write our own songs, and get paid by other people to perform.

I quickly down my breakfast and hurry to my room to get into my reaping outfit. I designed it myself with the help of my friend Jocelyn's mom, who happens to be a talented seamstress. The dress is black, and almost completely made of lace. Black silk forms intricate designs in the dress, and covers my more intimate areas. I look at myself, and decide to leave my thick, dark brown hair down. The dress brings out my intense, ice blue eyes. I look gorgeous, and I'm having what Jocelyn calls my "girly moments". I'm not a typical squealing, airheaded District 1 girl, but I can be feminine, especially when the subject is clothes.

I deem myself ready for the reaping, then carefully walk downstairs, grateful for the flat, comfortable shoes I decided to wear. I tell Mason goodbye as he begins to get ready, then head to the reaping to meet up with my friends.

I see them in no time. Jocelyn, Elliot, and Michael are all standing near the line where you sign up, waiting for me. They all look great today, and all compliment me in my dress as we get in line to sign up. We talk about our new ideas for music, this conversation carrying us for a good hour. We even talk over the rope that separates the males and females. Jocelyn keeps tapping her finger against her leg, no surprise there, she is a drummer. As far as I know, she's the only person in the district to have a complete set of drums from the Dark Days. Elliot was talking about bass music for a song Michael was reciting. Michael has such an incredible voice. He makes you feel every emotion, and is great at expressions.

I'm making up guitar lyrics to Michael's song when our escort, Lurzi Sobol, takes the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games, District 1!" she bubbles excitedly. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor." She walks over the male's reaping ball, which is a first. Normally, the girls are picked first. "I think we'll pick out male tribute first," she says as her hand swirls around the ball.

A few moments later, she announces the name "Tobias Diamond!" A big guy from the 18-year-old section makes his way onto the stage. He looks very confident, and slightly familiar. As he threatens any would-be volunteers, I place his name and face. His parents are rich and control the gem factories, and Tobias himself has a reputation for being a womanizer. In fact, when he acknowledges the girls, half of them shriek with glee. I roll my eyes at them. Like I said, I'm not a typical District 1 girl.

Lurzi is completely eating up Tobias's act when she strolls over to the female reaping ball. She repeats the pattern she did with the other reaping, then clearly reads the name, "Rhys La Roux!"

For a moment I'm shocked, but I overcome it quickly and gracefully walk up to the stage. Lurzi asks for volunteers, but there are none. Sometimes there are in District 1, sometimes not. Tobias, for instance, was sure to be a volunteer is he hadn't been reaped.

A while later, after the Mayor finishes the rest of his speech, Tobias and I shake hands. He waggles his eyebrows at me, and I simply give him a small smile back. I can see through his game, but, well, his is kind of pretty…

I can't dwell on that though, seeing as I'm led to the Justice Building a minute later. I sit in my room, waiting for Mason and my friends, who surely will come to say goodbye.

Mason arrives first. He puts his arms around me the second he walks in the door, and we hug for a few minutes. Finally he releases me and sits next to me, running his hands through his hair.

"Promise me you'll come home," he says in an agitated voice. "I already lost mom and dad, but I can't lose you too."

I nod my head, trying to reassure him that I'll be OK. "I'll be fine Mason. I'll learn how to use a weapon during training and I'll survive. Trust me, I want to get home and that'll be the first thing on my mind, always. I'll come back to you."

With those powerful words, a single tear slides down Mason's face. "I'm gonna hold you to that promise, Rhys. I'm going to believe that you'll come back." Then Mason has to leave, but he's immediately replaced with Jocelyn, Elliot, and Michael.

"Rhys, you gotta come back!" Jocelyn says. "None of us can stand to lose you."

"I'll make it back," I promise them. "I'll figure out how to use a weapon, and besides," I add, the thought just hitting me, "I know how to swim. Remember that small lake Mason and I found on the outskirts of the District a few years ago?" They all nod their heads. "I taught myself how to swim in that thing. Not a lot of tributes know how to swim, save District 4, so that'll be a huge advantage for me." My friends are all nodding their heads, looking more convinced that I can win this thing. Michael holds out his hand, and it has a weathered guitar pick on a leather string. I immediately recognize it as my first pick. We have two, and that's the one I used for the longest time.

"Can you use this as your token?" Michael asks in a soft voice. "We want you to remember us in the arena, and we all know you love this pick anyway." Slowly, I hold out my hand and take the improvised necklace from them and slide it over my head. The next thing I know, we're all enveloped in a fierce hug. We stay like that until the Peacekeepers take them out, when I promise one last time that they'll see me again.

I arrive at the train station not much later, where reporters flock Tobias and myself. Some of are in awe of my beauty, and I realize that I could use that in the Games if need be. Surely I'll get sponsors.

Finally, we arrive on the train, and I take one last look at my District, at Mason, Jocelyn, Michael, and Elliot. "I'll come home," I promise one more time, then I turn away from the window to meet my mentor, escort, and fellow tribute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First things first: a big THANK YOU to she-who-must-not-be-named and ValkyrieCainIsTheName for the tributes! I loved working with them, and I hope I did them justice. With Rhys, I know she was changed slightly, with the hunting, but I hope I kind of made up with that with the secret lake and I hope you like her token! District 2 is next peoples! I'm going to update my other stories before this one, but I won't be gone for too long this time. Until next time… VOTING IS AS EASY AS CHICKEN! (I'm hyped up on cheese, what do you want?)**

**~Mock**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**A/N: WOOT! Another reaping! This one was fun to do, I really loved working with this character! Heck, I love working with all the characters I got for this. District 3 reapings will be soon, after I go through my usual cycle of stories. I hope you like this tribute, this chapter, and don't forget to review telling me your thoughts on Marcie!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p><strong>Marcie Ryals, female tribute for District 2<strong>

I wake up to the loud voice of my father. "Get up, or you're going to be late for the reaping!" he nearly shouts in my ear. I reluctantly get up out of the confines of my bed with a scowl on my face. Ever since my mother died, my father has been getting crueler and crueler by the day.

Waiting until he leaves the room, I walk over to my closet to pick out what I will wear for the reaping. I have to look good when I go to the Capitol. I have to win the Games this year. How else could I prove that I'm something of worth to this District, and to my family? Maybe if I won I would actually get some respect.

Just as I'm selecting a white dress, my sister Melissa walks in and grabs a yellow sash I was going to wear with my dress. Not saying a word, she starts to put it up in her hair.

"What the heck, Melissa?" I ask in an angry voice. "I was going to wear that." Melissa looks at me coldly.

"Well, I have to look my best. I'm more important than you anyway, so you can suck it up and deal with it," she says hotly. I glare at her, but I know I'll only make matters worse if I try to take the ribbon from her by force. My father has always favored her.

As Melissa prances downstairs, I grab some white slippers to do with my dress. Melissa is another reason I have to volunteer. I can't go on living in this hell with my family. My mother was the only who actually loved me and cared for me, she gave me everything she could. But now she's gone, and it's like she took all the good things in my life with her.

I have value, even if no one bothers to notice it. But today, I will make myself known. I will be the victor of the Games and show everyone that I am worth more than any of them. I've been training for them, and I know my way around an axe. There's no doubt I will win. Anyone who doubted me will pay.

Looking in the mirror, I deem myself ready to be shipped to the Capitol. I'm not the most attractive person on the planet, with ashy blonde hair and brown eyes, but I'll do. At least I don't try to flaunt looks I don't have, contrary to my dear sister.

Downstairs, I try to avoid my father doting on Melissa. Thankfully, she seems to be just about to leave when I arrive. The yellow ribbon looks horrible in her hair, but she seems to have done a poor job in tying it. That'll make my life that much easier. As Melissa walks out the door, and reach out behind her and yank the ribbon out of her hair as fast as lightning. Then I run out the other door so she won't notice me. Thankfully, my father is too wrapped up in whatever he's doing to yell at me.

On my way to the reaping, I meet up with Samuel, my only friend. It's a wonder how we're friends, really. We're nothing alike. I guess he's a lot like my mother though, which is why I like him so much.

"Hey Samuel," I say as out steps fall into sync. He grins back at me as I'm trying to tie the ribbon around my waist.

"Here, let me do that," he says, walking behind me and deftly tying the ribbon. I mumble my thanks and bite my lip. I haven't told him I'm volunteering for the Games yet, but I think he has a right to know.

"Hey Sam?" I ask as he comes to stand next to me. I can see the District square up ahead, where a there's the stage and the long line of people signing in. We join the line and I continue.

"I'm volunteering this year. I just thought you should know," I say. Samuel looks at me hesitantly for a moment before speaking.

"Look, Marcie, I know you've trained for this and all, and I know you could win, but what if something happens, and you'd die? I don't know what I'd do without you," he says.

"But I have to prove myself!" I burst out. "I have to show everyone that I can do this and that I'm worth something. You've gotta understand how much this means to me. Everyone who has ever doubted me will pay once they see me in that arena and how I can fight and bring the District honor!"

Before he can reply, we're ushered into our different sections. I stand at the front of the seventeen year old girls' section to make sure I have a better shot of volunteering first.

It's not long before our escort, Tameria Prince, steps up to the podium. The mayor has read his speech, which he finished by reading off the names of our five victors. The newest one is Scott Johnson, who won two years ago and I assume he'll be my mentor.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 2!" Tameria exclaims. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" All about business, as usual, Tameria goes right up to the girls reaping ball. "And out lucky tribute is… Rozlyn Deresia!"

The girl Rozlyn comes from the fourteen years olds section. I start singing quietly with anticipation. I always sing. It's a habit I've never been able to break.

"Are there any volunteers?" Tameria asks. No sooner have the words left her lips than I shout out, "I volunteer!"

Running up to the stage, I watch as Tameria sends Rozlyn back into the crowd. "And what's your name?" she asks me with interest.

"Marcie Ryals!" I announce to the crowd. I see Melissa looking at me with outrage, but it's only because she noticed the ribbon I tied around my waist. I don't really think it's crossed her mind that I'm about to fight to the death.

"Well, we're very excited to have you, Marcie!" Tameria says. She struts over to the male's reaping ball. "And out male tribute is Griffin Pembroke!" she says happily.

Before Griffin can even take the stage, a small twelve year comes rushing up screaming, "I volunteer!" Tameria looks at him with interest. He announces his name as Tanner McCarter, then says he'll be the victor. Um, I don't think so. He barely comes up to my elbow.

"Well, I give you Marcie Ryals and Tanner McCarter, the tributes of District 2!" Tameria says happily, then motions for us to shake hands, and I do so, but blindly. All I can to is stare at Scott Johnson, who is staring back at me.

I keep my gaze fixed on him until the Peacekeepers come to drag me to the Justice Building. I'm not expecting anyone by Samuel, so I imagine this will be a very boring hour.

Samuel, as I suspected, is the first to come. "Well, at least we know you'll be able to beat that kid," he says, laughing nervously. I nod my head.

"I'm telling you, I will be able to do this. I have a drive to prove myself, I've been training for this, and I'm wicked with that axe. Trust me, I basically already have these Games won," I tell him.

"I know that you're capable Marcie, I really do know that. And I'll be rooting for you at home, willing you to come back every step of the way," Samuel says.

"Thanks," I tell him. "And thanks for being my friend through all this. I know you've got my back."

Samuel nods, hugs me briefly, then the Peacekeepers escort him out. I'm surprised to see Melissa and my father come in next.

"Marcie, what the hell were you thinking?" Melissa growls right off the bat. I look at her with loathing.

"I was thinking that I can do this and that you'll finally see that I'm worth more than thousands upon thousands of you," I spit out with venom in my voice. "You'll see that I'm greater than you could ever hope to be."

Melissa opens her mouth for an angry retort, but my father cuts her off. "Let's go," he says. "There's no point in telling her goodbye if we don't really care. We'll just be at home and can say that we were right when she dies." And with that, he walks out of the room without a backward glance. Melissa follows, stopping only to throw a harsh glare in my face. I'm only too happy to return it.

The rest of the hour passes in a blur, and the Peacekeepers escort me to the train. Reporters flock the station. Tanner relishes in the attention, but my thoughts are all on Scott Johnson. He's boarded the train, which means he'll be our mentor.

And all I can think is that I'm suddenly very happy to be a tribute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The reason I didn't do Tanner's POV is because he's a bloodbath tribute I created. There are two others like him, and I won't be doing their POV's either. There's really no point in developing them if their just gonna die. There are also some tributes that I or the creator have selected to be bloodbaths, but I will do those POV's just to keep things more interesting and mysterious.**

**I also want to say that I'll be posting a poll of the tributes once the reapings are done. You vote for your four favorites, and the winner every time I update will get a free pass to the next chapter until the final four. I will be making it a blind poll, so you won't be able to see who is winning, and I'll make the poll fresh every time I update. So make sure to vote for your favorites so they don't die!**

**District 3 reapings are up next, and hopefully a sponsor system too! I really hope you liked Marcie, and I want to hear what you thought of her in the reviews! A thanks goes out to bigapple1806 for submitting her! Until next time!**

**~Mock**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**A/N: Hey there! I was going to go through all my other stories again, but this one was always there, begging to be written, and I just couldn't resist. But I can promise other updates this time around. I was also going to have this out sooner, but finals got in the way. Now that I've passed with good grades, I'm back to constant writing! Oh, and Jenn, I have a slight surprise in here for you. Hope you like it!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p><em>Zander Eventide, male tribute of District 3<em>

When I wake up in the morning, it's to my mother gently shaking me.

"Zander, you need to get up. Now," she says, and I can tell she's keeping herself in check. If one tiny thing isn't in my mother's control, she freaks out. No wonder the reaping days are the worst for her. She has no say in it whatsoever.

I groggily get up and my eyes adjust to my room. My dog, Pukka, sits at the end of my bed as usual. I flip the covers off my body and ask my mother if Dad's here. She purses her lips tightly.

"No, they made him work again. I expect we'll see him at the reaping," she says tersely then leaves the room so I can get dressed. I sigh in frustration, but I guess it was to be expected. Dad's never here. He has to work all throughout the day and late into the night to support the family. He worked even longer to get Pukka for me. She was given to me by my father for my eleventh birthday. It was one of the only time's he had the day off.

Shaking my head a little, I get dressed in the outfit I decide to wear to the reaping. It's the standard around Panem, dark pants, a nice shirt (mine happens to be gray in color), and a leather jacket. It's not terribly flashy, which is good. I'm not social and I don't like standing out.

I walk downstairs, where my mother already has my breakfast waiting. She leaves to dress, and I finish just as she comes back out. She gives me another small smile then tells me to go while she clears up. One of the only good things about my mother being a control freak is that I hardly ever have to do any chores around the house. She never thinks anyone does them right, so she does them herself.

I walk towards the town square where everything is being set up, and I see my best friend Darius along the way. We talk in private, no one really seems to bother with us. Well, me anyway. I'm not terribly social, so I don't go out of my way to make friends. Darius and I have known each other most of our lives however, so it's really no wonder that we're so close.

It's a long way from my house to the square, and we have a few minutes to kill, so Darius and I decide to pick up my girlfriend, Roha, from her house. She rushes out to meet us,

"Thank God, I was going crazy in there. Everyone wailing and everything…" she says as she takes my hand. Roha has a quite a large family, with three younger sisters and twin brothers that were born just a couple months ago. I thank my lucky stars that I was born an only child. I don't think I could deal with what Roha lives with. Pukka is the only one I need to live with at the moment.

We reach the square shortly after that, were Roha fusses over my appearance while we wait to sign in.

"Honestly, Zander, did you even bother to brush your hair this morning?" she asks with a good natured eye roll. I tell her I did, which is responded with a small laugh and a shake of the head. My hair just doesn't like to stay neat. It's an eternal brown, spikey mess. And it's not hideous looking either. According to Roha most of the time, it goes quite well with my hazel-amber eyes and tall build.

Thankfully, we're separated moments later, Darius and I in the fifteen year old male's section, Roha in the like for girls. Roha will go back to normal and stop fussing once the reapings are over. She always gets like this these particular days, and no one can blame her. The Games are enough to put anyone on edge.

Our mayor begins to read his speech, and after what seems like an eternity, our escort, Juliet Spring, takes the stage.

"Welcome, everyone. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor," she says, then walks right over to the female reaping ball, brisk as ever. Wasting no time, she pulls out a name and reads it in a clear voice. I pray that it's not Roha.

"Kacey Sigler!" she reads loud and clear. The girl comes from the 13 year old section, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Roha's safe.

"Are there any volunteers?" she asks. I don't expect any, normally there aren't. A few times in the past, people have volunteered for their friends or family, but it's becoming increasingly rarer. To my great surprise, another girl shouts, "I volunteer!" and takes the stage. The girl Kacey looks like she's about to protest, but the volunteer looks at her piercingly. Kacey meekly takes her spot back in the crowd, tears pouring down her face.

"Well, this is lovely," Juliet says, eyebrows raised all the way to her hairline in the surprise of having a volunteer. "What's your name?"

"Reni Readiris," the girl says, not very loudly. She turns to face the crowd, maintaining a brave face.

"And now to pick our next tribute," Juliet says, crossing the stage. She picks another name. "Zander Eventide!" she announces.

And suddenly, I'm frozen. My biggest fear is dying in these Games, and I had never really thought about being reaped, not even wished for my own safety because I felt like then I had a greater chance of getting picked.

But apparently, it was all for naught. I slap on my mask of a face and walk up. I can keep a straight face at anything. When I'm trying, nothing has been able to make me crack. Juliet asks for volunteers, but the crowd remains silent. My last hopes of being saved are dashed as Reni and I shake hands.

In the Justice Building moments later, Darius and Roha are the first to greet me. Well, not so much greet as to offer masks of disbelief, and in Roha's case, fling herself into my arms. "Please, please, please try to come back!" she all but wails. Darius is mute, he tries to talk several times but the words seem to be sticking in his throat.

I do my best to console Roha, but she's in grief. The Peacekeepers come to escort them away soon after, and the best she can get in is one quick kiss before she's taken away, and I can hear her start to cry. She's stayed strong for me, but I can tell this is going to be absolute hell for her.

My mother, and, surprisingly, my father, come in next. They both wear looks of shock, and they too, seem mute until the last possible minute. They hear the boots of the Peacekeepers, and my father quickly holds out his hand.

"I thought this would be a good token for you," he says hurriedly. He shows me two rings tied to a long leather cord. "Those are your grandparents wedding rings, and I figured you could wear it around your neck or something…" his sentence dies out as the Peacekeepers open the door. Suddenly, I find my voice.

"Take care of Pukka! Make sure Roha's doing fine!" I shout as they leave. They don't have time to respond, but I'm sure they heard me.

I leave for the train station later. No one else had come to see me, which wasn't too big of a surprise. Reporters are swarming everywhere, and I have to keep my face devoid of all emotion again.

Finally, I board the train where it will take me to the Capitol. I try my hardest not to think it's taking me to my death.

_Reni Readiris, female tribute for District 3. _

Reapings. The absolute worst day of the year, a day of fear. And while it's nice to be let out of school and sleep in and all, you can't really enjoy it at all with the fear breathing down your neck at all times.

Technically, I don't have much to worry about. I only have two entries this year, the absolute minimum number, and I made it past my first reaping last year. My best friends, Kacey and Dustin, are as safe as I am. I don't even have to worry about my older brother, Kevin, anymore. He's free of the reaping and has moved out. Really, I'm so much more lucky than some of the other kids in my district, who have taken out mountains of tessarae and have scores of siblings to worry about. I should be thankful, grateful even, that I have so much luck.

But that doesn't stop me from lying in my bed, trying to close my eyes to sleep through the day, as if I sleep through it, it won't happen and everyone will be safe.

It must be close to reaping time when my mother finally comes into my room. "Reni, have you been sleeping this whole time?" she asks. I shake my head, and Mother shakes her head a bit too. "The reaping is in an hour and a half, and Kacey's here. You should get ready quickly so you can get to the reaping on time." I reluctantly throw off my covers and get out of the bed before my mother leaves the room. I've been known to go back to sleep after someone comes in to wake me up. My mother knows that if I'm physically out of the bed, I'll stay up.

Stepping to the other side of the room, I grab the dress I'm going to wear for the day. It's a strapless dark blue dress with a large bow on the side. I pull it over my head and pull it down slightly until it falls where it's supposed to hit, my knees. I pull my hair up into my standard high ponytail and then go downstairs to meet Kacey.

"Well, it sure took you a while!" she says, laughing. I roll my eyes at her and we head out the door.

Kacey's very quiet on the way there, and while I try to make sarcastic jokes to brighten her mood, I know why she's so reserved. It's her little sister's first reaping today, and she's very worried. Kacey's sister, Hunter, is just twelve and neither of us want her to be reaped.

People stare at us as we walk by, which kind of confuses me. I mean, Kacey and I aren't known to be things of extreme beauty. I guess my eyes, which are a strange combination of blue and green, are pretty, but my hair is very normal for the District, brown. Kacey's hair is the same color and her eyes follow the norm for the District; they're brown as well. Perhaps they just stare to see if one of our faces will be the one to get reaped this year…

Finally, we reach the square, and while we're in line waiting to sign in, I see my other best friend, Dustin. I have to admit, my heart skips a beat when I see him. I've loved Dustin for years, but I haven't told anyone yet, not even Kacey. Sadly, due to me "sleeping" late, we only have time to exchange a quick "hello," before the mayor begins to talk and we must be silent.

It's not long before the escort, Juliet Spring, walks to the front of the stage. She has a very precise manner with the way she does things, always to the point every time we see her. Today is no exception, she walks right over to the girls' reaping ball with none of the odd quirks I've seen from escorts in other districts.

Very loudly and clearly, she reads a name. "Kacey Sigler!" she announces into the microphone. I feel Kacey beside me start to move towards the stage, and finally, she takes the stage. Juliet asks for any volunteers…

"I volunteer!" I hear someone shout, and then I realize it was me. Pushing past people, I slowly make my way to the stage. Once I'm up there with Kacey, she opens her mouth like she's about to protest, but I give her a hard look. I'm not going to let her go into the Games, I care for her too much and she has to be there for Hunter.

"What's your name?" Juliet is asking me. "Reni Readiris," I say, and I hate that there's not a lot of volume to my voice. I must not seem like a threat, especially to the tributes from 1 and 2, and lately, even 4, who seem to always last long in the Games…

"Zander Eventide!" Juliet says, and I whip my head around to see a fifteen year old boy come to the stage to join me. There are no volunteers for him, and as we shake hands, I see how much taller is then me, and that he looks like an opponent. And he's going to have to die if I'm going to make it home…

And, quick as lightning, Peacekeepers are sweeping me into the Justice Building, where I wait to say goodbye. My mother, father, and my brother Kevin are the first ones to come in.

"Oh, Reni!" my mother exclaims and envelops me in a hug. Before I know it, Father's and Kevin's arms have joined as well.

"I'll make it out alive," I say, and although my voice is muffled, I know they hear me. They make no moves to pull away, and I don't want them to. I just want to stay here forever. But of course, the Peacekeepers come much too soon, telling them they have to get out, and Dustin and Kacey quickly take their place.

"Oh, Reni, why'd you do it? I could've handled myself!" Kacey wails. "Kacey, you have Hunter, she needs you, I'm not about to let anything come between you!" I say forcefully.

"But we can't lose you Reni," Dustin says, pain in his eyes. My face loses its fierce expression and I say quietly, "I'll come back. I'll learn how to use a weapon, I'll learn how to stay alive, and I'll come back." I hold up my wrist, where it holds the bracelet Dustin and Kacey made for me on my thirteenth birthday. "I have this to bring me luck, and to bring your spirit with me so I'll always be reminded of you and always have a drive to come back home."

Kacey nods, brushing away a tear, and then goes to hug me. Dustin takes her spot afterwards, and just before he leaves, he gives me a kiss on the cheek. It's very short, but very sweet.

I have to try my hardest not to cry, especially while boarding the train. I do my best to answer questions without my voice being choked up. Zander is very impassive, almost bored even, and I can tell that the reporters don't like him too terribly much.

Finally, finally, I reach the train, where I can let my tears flow. After all these years, Dustin finally kissed me. Mostly, I'm sad and mad he didn't do it sooner, but I'm also thankful. Because know, I have an even bigger incentive to win these Games. If I win, I will have love waiting for me back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you like Zander and Reni, I had fun with them! A big thanks to seriouslySirius97 and Reni Readiris for submitting them. And… I have a basic sponsoring system worked out!**

**OK, so submitting a tribute earns you 100 pts. Reviews are worth 25 (and they can't be short, just like, 'I liked it' or something. ANALYZE, people, analyze). Once the poll is up, if you PM me with ALL 4 OF YOUR CHOICES, that's 25 pts. If the fan favorite is someone you voted for, you get 15 pts. I'll come up with more ways later. Here are the sponsoring points so far:**

**she-who-must-not-be-named: 100 pts.**

**ValkyrieCainisthename: 150 pts.**

**Bigapple1806: 100 pts.**

**seriouslySirius97: 100 pts.**

**Reni Readiris: 125 pts.**

**Cool fanatic: 100 pts.**

**TheGirlOnFire12: 225 pts.**

**TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta: 300 pts.**

**Freakazoid123: 100 pts.**

**QuinnytheCresselia: 200 pts.**

**KelsNicole92: 200 pts.**

**Spottedstar of NatureClan (Sayshi): 100 pts.**

**Chomolaton: 100 pts.**

**WordVortex74: 100 pts.**

**BlueDot77: 100 pts.**

**Musicismylife2727: 125 pts.**

**smileyhippo" 25 pts.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND one more thing! I have loose alliances worked out, but if you want to be allied with a certain person, all you gotta do is tell me, and I'll see what I can work out! Thankee much, and I shall see you next time!**

**~Mock**


	5. District 4 Reapings

**A/N: Here we go! D4! This, as always, was loads of fun. I loved working with these tributes. To speed the reapings up, I'm going to update this one after every other story. So instead of my usual rounds, I'll be cranking out the reapings much faster. Once the reapings are done, however, the rounds will go as normal. Anyway, read, and review for those sponsor points!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p><strong>Marko Floundin, male tribute for District 4<strong>

"Marko, Marko, get your butt out of bed!" The voice has a frantic tone, and it's incredibly loud. Unfortunately, it's the first thing I hear in the morning. I roll over groggily, absentmindedly throwing my pillow in the general direction of the speaker.

"Dude, I'm not kidding. Luna's just been reaped! You slept through the entire reaping and she has to go into the Games now!" At these words, I'm out of bed faster than I knew it was possible for me to move. I see one of my best friends, Delmor, standing at the foot of my bed. I glance out the window and see that's the rays of dawn are just starting to shine. The reaping obviously hasn't even started. I glare at Delmor, who's just beginning to laugh. I try to glare at him, but it doesn't work out very well.

"Not funny man," I say, suppressing a small smile. Delmor might be an incurable prankster, but almost all of the time he can make me laugh. When he's joking about something other than the Games, I normally don't contain my laughs, but the Games are just horrible. If Luna, my other best friend, really was reaped, I would be horrified. The Games are just… the worst.

I kick Delmor out of my room as I change into my reaping clothes. Might as well not put it off now that he's gotten me up. Grabbing dark pants and a turquoise polo shirt, my mind unwillingly drifts to the Games again. I can't stand any thought of them, and they're just so horrifying. And something horrible I've been noticing is that lately, the tributes from my district are becoming as bloodthirsty as the ones from 1 and 2. The last victor we had three years ago, Felicity Reese, won the final battle by biting the other tributes finger off, thus distracting him enough to stab him in the chest. Disgusting.

I finish getting dressed and head to the kitchen, where my little sister, Marissa, is bouncing up and down in her seat. She gets a huge grin on her face when she sees me.

"Marko, Marko, look what Mother let me wear!" she says excitedly. I see that she's wearing a light blue dress that's slightly fitted at the top and has a very flowy skirt. She twirls around in it, loving the sight of the skirt bouncing around her legs.

"That's beautiful Marissa," I say, smiling down at her. She giggles and I can't help but smile. I love my little sister more than anything, and I take any opportunity I can to make her laugh. I'm so glad she doesn't have to suffer through the reaping this year. I don't have to worry about her. It's already too much stressing over Delmor, Luna, and myself, though we're almost safe. Luna and I are seventeen, and Delmor is sixteen.

I shake the thoughts from my head and instead pick Marissa up and twirl her around in the air, making her dress fly out even more. She laughs the entire time, but eventually my mother comes in and tells me good naturedly to start eating breakfast.

I take a place at the table, where Delmor is reclining in his chair. I've known him so long, he's practically family. So is Luna, and she's probably on her way. Sure enough, she walks through the door moments later with a light sea green dress. She looks absolutely fantastic.

"Wow," I say when I see her. My vocabulary normally isn't this limited but she really did take the breath out of me. She has left her red-blonde hair down and her sea green eyes that are similar to mine (mine have more blue in them than hers) match her dress almost perfectly.

Luna blushes and goes and sits next to Delmor, across from me. She avoids looking at me, but I can see that the blush is still prominent on her face. It confuses me. Lately, whenever I've given her a compliment, Luna blushes like crazy.

"You um… you look really good too Marko," she says, still keeping her eyes down, and, if possible, going an even darker shade of red.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District 4, I give you the newlyweds Marko and Evaluna Floundin," Delmor mutters from his seat. Marissa, who is being served fish from our mother, hears him and laughs. I turn to glare at Delmor, but once again, his humor makes the corners of my mouth turn up, thus ruining my attempted glare. Delmor has been doing that more and more lately, referring to Luna and I as a married couple. He says that we act enough like one, why not just make it official?

The truth is, I like Luna a lot, but I'm just not sure if I like her in that way. I've never really thought about it because we've been friends for so long. And I definitely can't think about that today, seeing as the reaping is drawing ever nearer. If we all survive, then I might see where the road takes us, but not today.

Shaking my head, I allow myself to get caught up in conversation for the rest of the duration of breakfast. I have a pretty good time with my friends and little sister, and my parents join after a while. After the long breakfast, my mother tells Delmor, Luna and I to get to the reaping, saying that we'll have a party at the house later. Luna and Delmor thank her, and then we head to the reaping together.

We're at the reaping at the considered "perfect time", not too early, not too late. We sign in and drop Luna off at the girls section. She hugs Delmor and I goodbye, and then, after hugging me, blushes and darts out of sight. Delmor and I head over to the male section, where he departs to go to his assigned age group. I'm left to anxiously wait alone.

Not long afterwards, the escort and mentors take the stage as the mayor begins his long speech. I tune out until the escort, Raylene Lyssara, wishes us happy Hunger Games and begins digging around the girls reaping ball. I close my eyes, wishing with all my might that she doesn't call out Luna's name.

"Dew Manteth!" Raylene reads. I breathe a sigh of relief that almost immediately returns to sorrow as the fourteen year old gets up onto the stage. I don't know her personally, but I do recognize her last name. I think that she's Alkon Manteth's little sister, and while he and I aren't best friends, he's in my grade and I'm acquainted with him. Sure enough, when I glace at his face in my section, his face is white as a ghost. I feel awful for him, but I have to start paying attention again as Raylene pulls a name from the male's reaping ball.

"Marko Floundin!" she announces. My eyes grow wide and I begin to walk up to the stage. "NO!" I hear someone yell, and I vaguely register that it's Luna. But I can't do anything about that right now. I finish my journey to the stage, where I completely tower over Dew. She's not short exactly, but I'm six foot one. I stick my hand out for her to shake it when Raylene calls for it, and she even has to reach up slightly.

Suddenly, the Peacekeepers have surrounded me and are whisking me to the Justice Building. I'm put into some sort of room, and no sooner have I dropped onto the bed then my parents and Marissa enter the room, Marissa crying.

Marissa flings herself into my arms and I hold her for a little while. Finally, she pulls back and stops her tears long enough to tell me something.

"Marko, you should have this," she says, holding out a coin with waves and fishes carved into it. Marissa found it on the beach a few years ago and has carried it with her ever since. I take the coin and place it into my pocket. I kiss the top of Marissa's head and hug my parents right as the Peacekeepers reappear and escort them out.

The next two to come in are Delmor and Luna, and Luna's obviously been crying. She too wraps her arms around me and cries into my shoulder. Delmor, for once, isn't making any jokes.

"Um, you know you have a pretty good chance of winning," he says slowly as though trying to convince himself. I nod slightly. "I know," I answer. "I can swim and that will definitely be helpful. I'll try to come home, I promise."

"NO!" Luna shouts in my ear. "Don't promise to try and come home, promise you will come home," she says. She pulls back and looking into my eyes fiercely, and I know she won't leave until she hears what she wants to hear. I look straight into her eyes and I tell her that I promise to come home. She brushes my blonde hair out of my eyes and hugs me again. Sadly, the Peacekeepers take her and Delmor away almost immediately after that.

As I board the train, the interviewers ask me question after question, and I do my best to charm them. I know that my charm is going to be one of my biggest assets, and I need the sponsors. However, I'm glad when I board the train and get away from them, but I can't shake the feeling that what I'm getting into is worse than any number of questions.

**Dew Manteth, female tribute for District 4**

Waking up, all I can think about is how much I'd love to be in the water right now and get awayfrom this day. The reaping has always been horrible, and besides that fact, I hate the Capitol. What kind of sick people think that children killing each other is _entertainment_? And how could some people embrace that? The tributes from 1 and 2 have always seemed to find glory and honor in competing, and even sometimes, the tributes from my very own district.

My anger rousing me completely from my sleep, I roll out of my bed to pick out the clothes I'm going to wear for the reaping. I select a light blue blouse and a white skirt, but I slip a tank top and shorts on underneath it. Running with light steps into the kitchen, I'm greeted by my older brother Alkon and my mother. Alkon greets me and gives me a plate of salmon. I thank him and take a fork, sitting on the counter while I eat.

My mother goes to stand behind me a couple minutes later, brushing my light brown hair methodically. I know she's worried for my brother and I, but thankfully, she doesn't burst into tears. That would just make me mad and paranoid.

"I'm going to the ocean," I say when I've finished my breakfast and my mother has finished brushing my hair.

"Are you going beyond the limit again Dew?" Mother asks, slightly wary. I shake my head at her, sighing. Mother seems to relax a bit and asks another question. "If Nika and Mick come over, do you want me to send them your way?" I shake my head again.

"Tell them I'll meet up with them at the reaping," I say right before heading out the door. I have nothing against my friends of course, but today, I just need to be alone.

The beach isn't far from my house, and there aren't any boats on the waters today. Only a few families are taking advantage of the fact that they can swim without worrying about getting caught in the path of the boats. I strip off my reaping clothes until I'm left in my tack top and shorts. I run right into the water and allow myself to drift off, though I make sure I don't go past the approved swimming limit. I've gone past before, and it's always a thrill. There's a rush you get from breaking the rules and going against the sick Capitol in some way, but I was caught by Peacekeepers once. They made it very clear that if they caught me again, I would be whipped.

That didn't stop me. I'm an independent. No Peacekeeper should be allowed to tell me what to do. However, whenever I get the urge to swim farther than I should, I make sure I'm cautious. Whipping is not something I have in mind. I've even seen people die from getting whipped too much. Besides, it would break my mother's heart. She already had to go through the pain of my father leaving her right after I was born, and she's scared to death of something happening to me or my brother. The reapings are absolute hell for her.

"Dew!" I hear someone shout, breaking me from my thoughts. I look towards the shore and see an outline of my best friend Mick. I'll never admit this to him, but I sort of have a crush on him. I also notice that I've become very close to going over the swim limit. Kicking my legs, I quickly but leisurely swim back towards Mick.

"Didn't my mother tell you to wait for me?" I ask once I reach him, drying off with the towel he had brought me. Mick nods.

"However, I figured I better get you, seeing as the reapings are in a half an hour," he says. "I figured you didn't really want to miss them."

"Yes, what a tragedy that would be," I say sarcastically while scrambling to get completely dried. I throw my reaping clothes back on over my swim wear. When I'm done, Mick and I run back towards the town square. I easily outrun Mick, and I reach the square 3 whole minutes before he does. Well, it's not my fault I'm fast. I blame that on my long legs, and I blame those on genetics.

We sign in to the reaping, where the Peacekeeper checking us off gives us a dirt look for cutting it so close. I just manage to squeeze into my section next to my other best friend, Nika, as the mayor begins talking.

"It took you long enough," she mutters, but then grabs my hand as our escort, Raylene Lyssara, struts over to the girls reaping ball. I pray for my safety and the safety of Nika.

"Dew Manteth!" I see and hear the words fall from Raylene's lips, but they don't register with me. Nika chokes back a sob, but let's go of my hand and gives me a slight push. Coming back to my body, I take long steps to the stage, and because I'm fast, I make up for the time I spent in shock. I mount the stage, careful not to let fear show on my face. Raylene heads on over to the male's reaping ball, and I cross my finger's behind my back, praying for the safety of Alkon and Mick.

"Marko Floundin!" Raylene calls to my slight relief, but only slight. As the boy comes from the seventeen year old section all I can think is how tall he is. I'm not that short, but he has to be well over six feet. My deep blue eyes stare into his green ones as we shake hands.

Peacekeepers then come to escort me to the Justice Building, smirking as they do so. I guess they're happy that a troublemaker like me has been brought down. I want to say something to them about how I'll come back just to wipe the smiles off their faces, but they push me into a room and I'm left alone.

My mother and Alkon are the first ones to greet me. Alkon envelops me in a hug right away. I return the hug, but push away quickly. I don't like being mushy, and Alkon can be very protective of me.

"Dew, you have to come home," he says after releasing me. I nod, and my mother opens her hand. In her palm is her ring, silver with a beautiful opal in the middle. It's the only thing she has left from my father.

"Will you carry this with you Dew?" she asks softly. "Let it give you hope while you're in that place, and let it give you strength to come home." I nod and hold out my hand, meekly accepting the ring. Mother and Alkon give me one last brief hug before a Peacekeeper escorts them out. Immediately after they leave, Nika and Mick take their places. Mick begins talking strategy.

"OK, you have a good memory, you know some plants, you're smart, and you could make allies," he lists off. I nod again, while Nika takes my hand, telling Mick to calm down. He listens to her and takes my other hand.

"What we're scared of most is, if you die, not saying that you will," Mick says hastily, "is that we won't be able to remember everything about you. I mean, we're only fourteen. A lot can happen in life, and our memories aren't as good as yours."

"Our fingerprints never fade from the lives we've touched," I say softly, quoting something I say all the time at them. At my words, tears slip down both their cheeks, but the Peacekeeper takes them away right afterwards, leaving them with my final words.

The train station is crowded with reporters, and I notice that my district partner Marko is charming most of the females so much that they would probably give anything to sponsor him. I try to show them my good side, and I think it works out alright. Still, I'm relieved to get on the train. But the greatest thing I miss as we're sped off to the unknown is the feel of water on my skin and the rush as I break the rules set by the very people who decreed I should fight to my death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was fun! How did you like Dew and Marko? Thanks to TheGirlOnFire12 and Cool fanatic for submitting them! Oh, and one more thing, IF YOU SEE SOMEONE IN THE REAPINGS YOU WANT YOUR TRIBUTE(S) TO BE ALLIED WITH, TELL ME! You might get stuck with someone you hate. Just a thought. Anyways, review for those all powerful sponsoring points. I'll see y'alls soon!**

**~Mock**


	6. District 5 Reapings

**A/N: Here's another reaping for y'alls! I had a bunch of fun with her, like I always do, and the only reason this chapter seems shorter is because there's another pointless bloodbath in here. Anyways, I don't feel like rambling, so I'll let you get on!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p><strong>Brienna "Bree" Lazarro, female tribute for District 5<strong>

"NO!" I scream as I wake up. As my eyes adjust, I take in the familiar sights of my plain bedroom. I breathe in deeply and try to erase the memory from my mind, but it's no good. Today's the day of the reaping, and I always have my nightmare on these days…

I decide that sleep will only bring more nightmares, so I sit up in bed, stretch, and yawn. But unfortunately, when my eyes close, I see Katerina, my best friend, being stabbed in the chest by that horrible boy from District 6. She was just 12…

Snapping my eyes open, I tell my brain to stop thinking of Katerina. It doesn't do any good to dwell on the past, and I must keep my mind in the moment. I need to be strong for my family, just like they need to be strong for me.

Tossing off my thin blankets, I walk outside my bedroom to where my family is crowded around our small table, indulging in meager breakfast made from my tessara rations. We normally save our little money to buy nice things to eat later, for when we celebrate. Although, I've been questioning whether or not we should celebrate. What does it matter that I would be spared another year? There are still two people who are scared out of their minds and are preparing to fight to the death while I sat there and feasted.

But of course, I can't deny Ro, my younger brother, of a feast. He deserves every good thing life can give him, and he always looks forward to the feasting. In fact, before he knew what these games were about, this would be his favorite day of the year simply because he got adequate food to eat.

I take my place at the table and serve myself a couple pieces of rough tessarae bread. We eat in silence, dreading the reaping that's just hours away. It'll be one of my last ones, seeing as I'm seventeen, but for Ro, this will be the last one before he's eligible.

"Bree, I have a dress that you might like to wear today," my mother says quietly as I gulp down the rest of my breakfast. "It's a bit old, but I think it'll fit you." Nodding my head, I follow my mother into the small room she shares with my father.

She has laid out an emerald green dress on the bed. The color has obviously faded a bit, but it's still a thing of beauty. I slide into it, and it comes down to my knees. Mother adjusts the sleeves, then moves to my hair. She quickly ties it up into a sleek bun, instead of the messy one I usually throw it into.

Guiding me over to the old, cracked mirror that sits on a wall in her room, she has me look at myself. "You're so beautiful," she murmurs. I disagree, but I don't say anything. I guess I'm not horrible, and I'm certainly not like anyone else you would see in the district. I'm out of the norm, with hazel eyes and reddish hair. Most people, here in five, have browner hair than I. Still, I'm not anything compared to the stunningly attractive tributes District 1 always seems to produce.

Mother adjusts the straps on my dress a few more times, then tells me I'm free to leave. When I get back out into the small living room, which is separated from the kitchen by a low wall, I find that Ro is on the couch, bouncing up and down nervously. I walk over to him and brush his hair back from his eyes.

"Everything will be alright Ro," I tell him. He looks up at me fearfully.

"But what if you get reaped?" He barely manages to get his voice higher than a whisper, but I hear him. I crouch down, like I used to do when he was young, but since I'm so short and he's started to sprout up, his head is much higher than mine is.

"Roman Lazarro," I say softly. "You don't let anything bug you, you hear me? Don't worry about what'll happen to me, I'll be perfectly fine. I'll be safe, then we'll go home and we can have a feast. How does that sound?"

Ro nods his head, and brushes a tear from his eyes. I stand back up and hug him tightly. If only I believed the words I was saying to Ro, that would make my worry so much easier to bear. But ever since Katerina was reaped, I can't guarantee anyone's safety.

After Ro and I break apart, my mother walks up to us. "It's time to go," she says softly, while simultaneously handing me a pair of shoes. They're small, black, silk things, but they fit around my feet quite well.

Taking Ro's hand in my own, our mother takes his other hand, and my father takes Mother's hand. Together, we head over to the reaping.

I have to be deposited where I sign in, but I give my family brief hugs before I duck into my section. I turn up the corners of my mouth in greeting to a couple people I know, having no effort for a real smile. I tap my foot anxiously, but before long the mayor takes the stage, giving his mandatory speech. In no time, the escort, Cassandra Soriano, comes up. She used to be the escort for District 11, but since they had their first ever victor last year, Cassandra got promoted. You can tell she's ecstatic about it.

"Happy, happy Hunger Games!" she all but yells. "And may the odds be ever in your favor! I think that we'll get right to the action and pick our female tribute, what do you think?" She gets a few half-hearted claps in response, but that doesn't break her composure. She walks right up to the girls reaping ball, and her hand must dig around in there for at least a minute before she finally pulls and name and slowly walks back to the microphone.

"And our lucky tribute is," she pauses for dramatic effect. My hand taps against my leg, wishing she would just read the name and end this torture…

"Brienna Lazarro!" she finally bubbles into the microphone. I stand there in shock for a moment, but I remember that my face is being broadcast to all of Panem. Last time they saw me, I was crying my eyes out and tried to drag Katerina from the stage. This time, I have to remember to keep my composure.

Cassandra pulls me up right as I reach the steps. "Well, hello Brienna!" she trills.

"It's Bree," I choke out involuntarily. Cassandra raises her bright green eyebrows at me. "I go by Bree," I tell her with a little more assertiveness. Her stare reminds blank for a second longer, but then she smiles at me. "Well, congratulations, Bree Lazarro!" she says. "And now, I think it's time we pick our male tribute." Cassandra crosses the stage in the same manner as before to the male's reaping ball.

"Ebonic Maloy!" she calls. Almost immediately, the boy who must be Ebonic starts crying. However, he manages to drag himself to the stage.

"Well, hello Ebonic!" Cassandra says, seemingly oblivious to his tears. "Nick," he stutters through his tears. This time, Cassandra understands that Nick is what Ebonic goes by. She smiles yet again and then she has Nick and I shake hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District 5, I present your tributes, Brienna, or Bree, Lazarro and Ebonic, or Nick, Maloy!" she says, and no sooner do the words leave her mouth than Peacekeepers are there to escort Nick and myself to the Justice Building.

Right as I settle on the bed that's probably worth more than my house, I'm bombarded by my family. Ro is crying as he clambers on my lap.

"Bree, you said nothing was going to happen to you!" he wails. His words pierce me like knives, but I have to do my best to reassure him.

"Ro, I will be OK. I'll come home," I say, not believing a single word I say. "I know a lot about trees and how to use an axe, you know that." At least that part wasn't a lie. Since we need fires to fuel all the experiments here in District 5, a few families are allowed to chop the trees in the district, and my father is among them. I often go along with him when I'm not in school.

Ro sniffles again. "Just try your best to come home," he says. "I will. I promise," I tell him, and then kiss the top of his head. "And I have my lucky necklace to help me," I say bringing out the necklace with a pearl that has been passed down through the generations. It also has a carving of a star that Ro gave me on my sixteenth birthday.

Before Ro can do more than nod, Peacekeepers are back, whisking my family away from me, and then whisking me to the train station. Nick Maloy is crying again, but I'm able to maintain my composure. I'm able to board the train.

And there, I can cry in peace where I think about Katerina, and I promise myself to try to honor her. Before I die, I will kill the boy from District 6 to avenge by best friend's murder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that for y'alls? I hope TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta liked this, this was her tribute! Anyways, have any of you read House of Night? If you haven't, go do it now… The book order is Marked, Betrayed, Chosen, Untamed, Hunted, Tempted, Burned, Awakened, and Destined. Don't worry, the books are short, and they'll captivate you, you'll finish quickly. Anyways, they're tentatively talking about a movie, so I was thinking of trying out for Stevie Rae… I know I'd have to die my hair and all, but I think I could pull it off! Well, I'll see y'alls next time for D6!**

**~Mock**


	7. District 6 Reapings

**A/N: Well hello y'alls! I'm back! And I bring another reaping with me today. Got a bunch of time to write yesterday on my birthday (I GOT PRIMROSES AND PITA BREAD!), and now with a little bit of fine tuning, this is ready for y'alls. We're halfway done with the reapings, and be sure to review telling me your thoughts on Cade and Sue!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p><strong>Caden "Cade" Klump, male tribute for District 6<strong>

I wake up early. How could I not? It's reaping day after all, a day where fears that have been stored in the back of everyone's minds for the entire year are displayed and glorified to everyone.

I know that realistically, I shouldn't have anything to worry about. I have the bare minimum of slips possible, only 5. My two best friends, Roy and Tate, are just as safe as I am, and I don't even have to worry about my little sister, Marylinn, yet. She's only eight, so she's perfectly safe for at least four more years. There's really no one else I could worry about. I don't make friends easily, therefore, I don't have many people that I truly care for and for their well-being.

Still, that doesn't mean I hate everyone I see. I think that Games are horrible and I wouldn't wish for anyone to have to go and compete in that hell. I hate watching them every year, and seeing 23 innocents lose their lives for no realistic reason. Punishing us for an uprising? Not a single person who is eligible to be a tribute was even alive during the Dark Days!

Shaking my head as if to get rid of my thoughts on the Games, I look over at the old clock on the wall to see that it's eight o'clock, and I need to get to Roy's house. Tate and I promised we would be there before the reaping and we would walk over together. I walk over to a chair near the foot of my bed to the outfit my father and I laid out last night. It's nothing too special, just some black pants and a white V-neck shirt. Uncomfortable but "fancy" shoes accompany the outfit. I look just like every other boy on reaping day. At least with the girls, they have a bit of color variation in their dresses, especially in the upper districts. I am made to look like part of a set, when I'm so different than most other people I meet.

It's the Capitol making me a part of their set. We're faceless tributes to them, just entertainment to them as they watch us die. They make bets on us as if we're cards in a game. The only one that ever stands out to them is the victor, the only one that didn't die. It's the winning tribute that gets the recognition, just like it's the winning hand of cards that the player brags about and shows off.

Slipping into my clothes, I head out into the kitchen. My mother is the only one up. Marylinn likes to sleep in on reaping day, and we won't deny her that. Why not let her have comfort while she can?

I hug my mother and she brushes my dark brown hair back. My family is extremely close knit, and my mother is my inspiration. She has always managed to keep her head above water, no matter what circumstance or situation we are thrown into.

"You're heading over to Roy's, right?" she asks. I nod my head.

"Tell them your father and I send them luck, and I'm sure Marylinn does too," she says.

"I will Mother," I say. "We'll all be fine, and I think Tate's family is going to have a small party tonight. We can all go to that once the reaping's over." Mother nods and sends me out the door. I follow the familiar five minute path to Roy's house. I've known him since we were both toddlers. Tate, however, I only met three years ago. Somehow, she didn't stay away from me like most people tend to do. I don't know why, but people just tend to stay away from me, like I'm inflicted with the plague or something. My "disease" however, didn't stop Tate from getting to know Roy and myself. She fits right in with us now.

Reaching Roy's house, I let myself in. His family is used to seeing me, just like Roy is always welcome at my house. Roy is lounging against the counter, looking uncomfortable in his reaping outfit, and his parents are preparing breakfast.

"Hey Cade," he says, a hint of nervousness in his voice. I return his greeting and we sit at his table. He's family is slightly better off than the norm in District 6, so the table is actually big enough to seat 6 people, even if it's not made of real wood like I saw once in the Justice Building.

Tate comes in just as Roy's parents finish making breakfast. She's wearing a plain white dress that falls to her knees and is struggling to pin her hair up.

"Oh, I got this," Roy says and gets up to stand behind Tate. She swats his hand away.

"There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near my hair," she growls at him. "Let Cade do it. He's more in touch with his feminine side anyway," she jokes. I grin at Roy when he sits back down.

"Be jealous of my inner femininity," I tell him as I work out the knot in Tate's hair. Roy clutches his heart like I've physically wounded him.

"Oh, no, I've lost my femininity! How will I ever go on in life?" he says with intense dramatization. Tate and I laugh, as do Roy's parents as they give us a breakfast of bread from the bakery here in the District. We thank them, and once I've gotten Tate's hair down, we sit down to eat, where I pass on my parent's luck, the light and joking atmosphere having completely vanished.

When we're done, it's time to go to the reaping. Most of the kids are filing in, but we don't have to wait too long to sign in. Tate is dropped off at the girls' sixteen year old section, giving both Roy and myself hugs, whispering last-minute luck.

Roy and I head to the sixteen year old males section after we leave Tate. By this time, everyone has signed in and we are in our assigned sections. The mayor reads his speech, and then sits back down so the bubbly escort, Shay Youngblood, can take his place.

"Happy Hunger Games District 6!" she exclaims. She tells a few jokes, but once she realizes no one is laughing, she heads to the girl's reaping ball, obviously upset with our lack of enthusiasm. Her hand swirls around the ball, and I hope with all my heart that Tate's name isn't on the slip.

"Sue Samina!" Shay calls out. That's a name I recognize, as I'm sure everyone in the District does. Sue is known by everyone. She's the daughter of some of the richest people who live here and is known for dating most every guy she sees. She goes up to the stage in her red dress, looking desperate, as if expecting someone to volunteer for her. But when Shay calls for them, the crowd remains silent.

Shay then goes over to the boy's reaping ball, and my anxiety returns as I worry for the safety of Roy and myself. I don't have to wonder for long though; Shay gets right to the point and reads the name.

"Caden Klump!"

The name belongs to me. Contrary to Sue, not many people recognize me, the result of being a loner. My body responds to her words by going up to the stage, but my mind is already thinking about coming home. But to do that, I'd have to become-

"Shake hands, dears!" Shay says, turning Sue and I towards each other. Sue gives me a look on contempt, tosses her hair over her shoulder, and shakes, making sure I know she'd rather be anywhere but here. Hey, I agree with her.

After our brief shake, I'm immediately led into the Justice Building by Peacekeepers, who all but throw me into a lavishly decorated room. I don't have time to admire its beauty though, seeing as my family, along with Roy and Tate, enter the room.

"Why do you have to be the one to go Cade?" Marylinn wails right off the bat. She scrambles up on my lap, not seeming to mind I don't really have an answer.

"I'll come back," I surprise myself by saying. I refuse to let this be the last time I see Marylinn, or my mother, father, and friends again. I don't want my last memories of them to be quivering messes. I want to remember the good times. "I'll come back, I promise." This seems to calm Marylinn down, but she starts screaming again as the Peacekeepers drag her and everyone else away.

Afterwards, once I've faced my first battle with the reporters at the train station, I think of what I'll have to do to get home. I'm willing to pay any price, because I have decided nothing is more important to me. But is the price too great? To get home, I will have to become a murderer.

**Sue Samina, female tribute for District 6**

Waking up, I look right to my red dress that's hung up over my door. I smile to myself. The dress is completely gorgeous, just like me. Some people might say that I'm conceited, but why lie about my looks? It's not like downplaying will ever get me anywhere in life.

In fact, playing up my looks has only ever gotten me the best social status, the hottest boyfriends, and secured my popularity. In District 6, EVERYONE knows my name.

Grinning to myself, I walk over to my dress and quickly slide it over my head. It's very tight, so it shows off all of my curves, and also very short. I can't imagine myself in anything different. For my hair, I pick up my brush and brush the long blonde locks, making sure that they are perfectly straight. What good would a perfect dress be if I didn't have the perfect hair to match it?

Glancing at myself once more in the mirror, I decide that I look gorgeous. I'm even prettier than I normally am. I may be rich, but it's not every day I get to wear dresses as nice as this!

Heading downstairs, I see that my mother has made a delicious breakfast of what she calls scrambled eggs. Sadly, it's one of the only things I can't have whenever I want, seeing as there aren't too many chickens to lay eggs here in District 6. We may not be a poor district, but we don't have livestock to rival that of say, District 10.

Eagerly, I eat my breakfast, making sure I don't eat so fast that I'll gain weight. I hear some of the poorer people say that they would love to gain a few pounds, but being fat is _so _unattractive! Skinny is the only way to go.

Just as I finish breakfast, by best friend, Jessica, arrives. She's wearing a blue dress that's a lot like mine, except not as tight or as short. I'm pleased with this. While Jessica has to look good to stand by my side, I am the only one who can be the best.

Unfortunately, I see Jessica's hair next. She has put it up into a bun, which won't do at all. While I know we can't be identical, we still need to match and look the part of best friends!

"Uh, Jessica, we need to fix your hair," I say calling her over. Her brown eyes, which contrast to my bright blue ones, go wide.

"What's wrong with my hair?" she asks nervously, patting the dark golden locks.

"It needs to be down like mine!" I exclaim, slightly annoyed. "We're best friends, right? So we need to look like best friends by having our hair styled the same." Jessica nods when I finish speaking.

"You're totally right Sue, I can't believe I didn't see it before," she says before taking her brush out of her small bag and brushing through her hair.

Once Jessica's hair is passable, my mother sends us out the door to head to the reaping, promising a big party afterwards. I've never bothered to worry about the reaping, but I can never pass up a good party. All of the upper class here in District 6 go to the same parties, and it's a great chance to hit on all the hottest guys.

Jessica and I sign in, openly flirting with guys on the way there. Sadly, we're dropped into an area filled with girls, the sixteen year old girls section, to be exact. It's not long before our escort, Shay Youngblood, takes the stage, screaming at us what an honor it is to be here and how excited she is for the Games. Yawn. I allow my mind to wander, thinking of how fun the party is going to be tonight…

"Sue Samina!" The voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look around wildly to see who called, but no one sane has a voice that annoyingly high pitched. I know in my heart that Shay called my name.

Making sure I look indifferent so that the Capitol won't think I'm weak, I walk up to the stage. Once up, my panic lessens. Surely Jessica will volunteer for me. I mean, I am the better out of the two of us, and the one with a better future. It would be better for her to die.

But when Shay calls for volunteers, and I'm looking straight into Jessica's eyes, waiting for her to speak up, she does nothing. She just stands there with her mouth closed tightly, eyes beginning to brim with tears. Before Jessica does anything, Shay decided the time for volunteers is past and goes to pick the male tribute.

That's when my panic sets in. What? Did no one volunteer for me? But… but I'm the best person in the District! I'm the richest, and the most likely to succeed with my looks and talent! Why should _I _be the one forced to go into the Games?

Still fuming in my mind, Shay calls for me to shake the hand of the boy. I don't know him. He's not rich, so he wouldn't be on my radar. I think his name is like, Coleton, or something stupid like that. It's not like it matters. I flip my hair, letting my contempt show through.

I realize my looks can play a factor in these Games. I can get sponsors with my beauty and form alliances. Downplaying my looks would get my nowhere. Making sure to show them off will help me win.

So while I'm screaming at Jessica when she has the nerve to come visit me, I'm really formulating plans in my mind. I will trick other tributes into forming alliances with me, then stab them in the back. I will use my looks to gain sponsors, and I will win these Games. I make sure to flaunt my sexiness for the cameras at the train station, knowing that already, everyone is watching.

And hey, maybe when I win, there will be some hottie Capitol guy who will have noticed my looks as well. Oh, the possibilities are endless.

Dreaming of hot Capitol men, I allow myself to fall asleep on the train, thinking of the endless possibilities and opportunities that await me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was a fun time. It was actually a BLAST writing two so very different characters right after each other. Oh how I love the wonders of writing… So much fun! (Go to my profile to see how much writing really does mean to me. It's near the top, right under BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I just don't feel like copying that down here tonight.) Wow, I'm rambling yet again… Anyways, I'll see y'alls next time around. Be sure to review!**

**~Mock**


	8. District 7 Reapings

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been working sooooooooo hard on my original novel! Because of this, FanFiction's taken a bit of a backseat. I'm not leaving these stories unfinished though, I'm seeing them through 'till the end. Without further ado, here's the chapter, which was one of my favorites to write.**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p><strong>Luis Lonshine, male tribute for District 7<strong>

Waking up is torture. Last year it was the same way, and I'm sure from here on out, reaping day will always bring back the worst memories and all the heartache.

I know my parents aren't up yet, and I don't expect them to be until they are physically forced to go down to the square and attend the reaping, which will be hell on both of them. When Sammi died two years ago, that changed everything. Before, my parents were carefree and fun-loving, like I am. But Sammi's death changed everything. My parents are broken shells of themselves, and for a while, so was I. But my friends and girlfriend have brought me back so I can enjoy life again. I know Sammi would have wanted me to live my fullest anyway. But for my mother and father… there seems to be no kind of solace for them.

Dragging myself out of my small bed, I pull on my reaping clothes. They've been the same for years, just altered a bit to fit my height. Blue shirt, black pants, bada bing, bada boom. I'm good to go.

I walk into the main room quietly, and sneak a peek into my parent's room. As I suspected, they're fast asleep, slight frowns on their mouths. But they're more peaceful than they were last year. I woke up to them screaming for an entire month while the Games were going on. At least this year, their nightmares aren't as vivid.

I creep out of my house and head on over to my girlfriend Macy's house. It's not too far away, and I let myself in. I don't see Karri, my best friend, here yet, but Macy and her younger sister Casey are sitting at their table. Macy is brushing Casey's hair out, so I sneak up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders quickly, making her jump.

"Jeez, Luis, do you always have to greet me like that?" Macy asks, turning around to face me. I grin at her.

"Of course, because it scares you every time," I say, grinning. Macy gives me an exasperated look.

"Please, no jokes today," Macy says, turning back around to finish Casey's hair. "We're already worried enough, and the Games aren't any time to joke."

I'm saved from Macy's scolding as Karri marches through the door loudly. He goes right up to Casey, his girlfriend, and gives her a big hug.

"Who's ready to be spared another year?" he asks, looking around at all of us. Casey and I laugh at Karri's positive attitude, but Macy looks reproachful.

"Please, Karri, don't joke. This is nerve-racking enough, and what if one of us doesn't get spared another year?" Macy asks in her worried voice.

"Relax, Mace, we'll be fine," I say, putting my arm around her shoulders. Macy seems to relax a little, and leans into me, running her hand through my curly, dark, almost black, hair.

"You need to cut your hair again," she mutters, and I barely suppress a sigh. Macy's always complaining that I need to get my hair cut, but I like it longer. Thankfully, Casey will cut my hair for me so I can avoid the humiliation if I tried to chop it off myself. Well, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. I'd get laughs out of some people. Maybe I should do that one day, and get Casey to fix it the next day…

My thoughts are distracted as Karri tells us some story about how he freaked out when he thought Peacekeepers were chasing him (when in reality they were going after someone who needed food and stole some. Why can't they just see that violence is never the answer and when people are starving, they need food?) and that keeps everyone entertained until we reach the reaping. The district is just starting to sign in, and I see my best friend, Emma, getting her finger pricked by the Peacekeepers. I meet her eyes and nod, but quickly turn away. Macy doesn't know about Emma, and I don't need to put up with her jealousy. Macy's great but her jealousy really gets the better of her sometimes.

We all sign in, and then go to our different sections. I give Macy a quick kiss before going into the seventeen year old males section with Karri. We fidget around a bit, too nervous to talk. Sammi comes to my mind again. What if I have to see Karri, Macy, Casey, or Emma fighting or their lives, or worse, seeing them ripped apart like Sammi was? We didn't even get a full body to bury.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 7!" the escort, Margery Chayka exclaims, drawing my attention to the stage. "And may the odds be ever in your favor. Let's get right to the action then, and select our female tribute!"

She tiptoes over to the female's reaping bowl in her ridiculously high heels. Her hand swirls around for a moment before finally pulling out a slip. I hope with all my heart that the name isn't Macy's, Casey's, or Emma's…

"Lillian Smoldering!" Margery says, and my heart sinks. Lillian and I aren't friends, but I've known her most of my life. I once tried to play a joke on her when we were kids, but it didn't seem to affect her at all, and she's been cold to me. But seeing her trying to fight for her life will be difficult. She walks up onto the stage, with a brave face on. Hopefully, she'll be able to pull some sponsors if she shows she's without fear.

Margery goes over to the boys reaping bowl, and my worry returns tenfold. I pray for Karri's safety, and for my own. She repeats the same process of choosing a slip, and then slowly reads it.

"Karri Shamdeen!" she says happily. From beside me, Karri grits his teeth and slowly walks up to the stage. My eyes are frozen as wide as dinner plates.

"Any volunteers?" Margery asks. I won't see Karri fighting for his life. I refuse to. "I volunteer!" I shout, making my way towards the stage. Karri looked at me in awe, tears starting to form in his eyes. I give him a small push down the stage, and he rejoins the masses.

"Wonderful!" Margery says, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me towards the center of the stage. "And what's your name?" she asks me. "Luis Lonshine," I say into the microphone, making sure that I keep my face emotionless.

"Well, let's hear it for your tributes District 7, Luis Lonshine and Lillian Smoldering!" Margery says, and gets some half-hearted applause. Lillian and I shake hands, and I get a good look into her eyes. They show her true emotions, despite her blank face. I can tell that Lillian is scared, a bit angry, and very determined. But before I can say a word, I'm ushered into the Justice Building.

My parents are the first to greet me, with tears streaming down their faces. They pull me into a hug, and seems unable to form words. I don't know how they're going to live if I die, but I also know that I don't think I can kill anyone. The thought of killing Lillian is horrific to me, not to mention 22 other tributes I'll be faced with.

My parents are forced to leave quickly, without saying any words. Immediately, they're replaced by Macy, Karri, and Casey. Karri pulls me into a hug, tears of his own dripping on my shirt.

"I-I don't think I can ever thank you enough for what you did," he chokes out. But he's pushed aside by Macy, angry tears running down her face.

"Why? Oh, Luis, why did you have to do it? You better promise that you'll come home or I'm never going to forgive you for this!" she shrieks. I get up and hesitantly put my arms around her. I know that there's no use trying to reason with her. I just hold her, but it's not long enough. The Peacekeepers come too soon. "I love you!" I manage to shout before they're taken away.

The last one to say goodbye to me is Emma. She comes right in and hugs me. "You better come back to me," she says. I nod, even though I'm still not sure how I'm ever going to be able to kill anyone.

"But one more thing Luis?" she says hesitantly. I look at her to see that she's biting her lip, as if what she's going to say is hard for her to do so. "Even more important than coming home is staying yourself, alright? Remember who you are, and remember where you came from. Don't let them take away the Luis Lonshine I know." Her words shock me, but I nod anyway.

"I'll stay the same," I promise her, and I'm able to hug her one more time before I'm taken to the train station.

Neither Lillian nor I are amiable to the reporters, and I can tell their a bit disgruntled with us. But I don't pay them any mind. All I can think about are Emma's last words to me, and wonder how I'm ever going to stay myself if I have to kill to come home alive.

**Lillian Smoldering, female tribute for District 7**

"Lillian… Lillian wake up. You've slept long enough, you've gotta get ready now," someone says. I roll over onto my stomach, wanting to sleep forever. Whoever was talking grumbles for a moment, then completely pushes me out of my bed.

"ACK!" I shriek as I fall. Thankfully, I didn't hit my head or anything important. I'm barely even bruised. I glare up at whoever it was who pushed me, and I find that I'm staring into my sister Sophia's eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask. "No, don't answer that," I say quickly. I know about how hard I sleep, and I also know it's nigh impossible to get me up. Sophia's had to resort to pouring water over my head, shaking me so vigorously I thought I was in an earthquake, and even jumping on me. Pushing me off the bed is nothing in comparison.

"Alright, now that I'm up, why don't we get ready?" I ask her. She nods and heads over to our closet, pulling out a couple dresses. She tosses the blue one to me. I slowly get into the dress, giving my mind a bit more time to wake up. After it does wake up, I'm able to register that the dress looks like moving water and it's really pretty. Once I finish dressing, Sophia grabs a bush and starts brushing my curly blonde hair. She doesn't do anything special with it, and I know she's just trying to get her mind off the reaping. Normally, I hate it when people mess with my hair, but since Sophia and I are so close, she is sometimes an exception.

Once she's done brushing my hair, I take a small piece on the left side and brush it behind my ear. It's simple, and I don't like anything fancy. The simpler the better in my book.

Sophia and I head downstairs, where the rest of our family greets us. Diligo, Sophia's twin, makes remarks to her about how he got the attractive genes in an attempt to lighten the mood, which causes Sophia to roll her eyes. Ronni, the youngest, watches the exchange with wide eyes. I notice that she's done with her breakfast, but still looks hungry. I look down at my own plate, and I'm full. I love Ronni with all my heart, and I decide she needs the food more than I do. I give my plate to her, and she looks at me gratefully.

"Thank Lillian!" she exclaims, showing her sweet smile that's missing a tooth. I smile back at her, but then leave quickly to find my friends.

It's not long before I run into Keela and Lelgala, who, by the looks of it, were on the way to my house. I give them smiles, and then we start walking to Jemmy's house. None of us say much, all quieted by the threat of the Games later this afternoon. But when we're near Jemmy's, Lelgala breaks out into song. Keela and I roll our eyes at each other. Lel's a great person, but she can be very weird sometimes. Still, she's a great friend.

We reach Jemmy's place soon enough, and he comes out, tugging at the collar on his shirt. Keela hugs him quickly, and then they walk hand in hand to the square, with Lelgala and I following.

We're at the square fairly early, much to my chagrin. That just means more people I have to see, more people I will give my cold shoulder too. It's not like I'm immediately cold to everyone I meet, I actually try to give everyone a chance. But most of the time, people let me down horribly. After that, I have to be cold, because if I don't trust them, they can't hurt me and I'll be alright.

Finally, after my eyes are almost tired from glaring, the escort Margery Chayka takes the stage, wishing us happy Hunger Games and hopes that the odds be ever in our favor. How can she say that? She's always thrilled picking out two people to send to their doom, but first says she wishes we are safe? Was the Capitol really that stupid when they came up with the slogan?

My internal tirade against the Capitol comes to an end as Margery prances over to the female's reaping bowl. Her ridiculously manicured hand fishes around for a name for a few moments. I grab on to Keela's and Lelgala's hands, squeezing my eyes tight, hoping that it's not me or them…

"Lillian Smoldering!" Margery calls out. My eyes fly open, already starting to fill with tears. But I can't let my fear show. I swallow, wipe my eyes quickly, and get to the stage. Thanks to my long legs, I make up for any lost time when I was in shock.

While up on the stage, I do my best to put on a brave face. With the exception of my eyes, I'm fairly good at schooling my expressions into unreadable masks. It's what helps me stay cold to people, which in turn saves me from getting hurt. I realize that if people don't look into my eyes too deeply, my lack of emotion could be a huge asset in the Games…

I'm focused so intently on my thoughts that I don't notice the male tribute until he's standing beside me, and Margery is motioning for us to shake hands. To my initial relief I see that it's not Jemmy, but it is someone that I know. Luis Lonshine, someone that I've been pretty cold to, for playing a joke on me once. I thought the joke was pointless and stupid, and I haven't really had much contact with Luis afterwards. Still, it's more painful to have my partner be him instead of a faceless stranger. And that poor family… His sister was reaped and died two years ago, which was hard. I stopped being so cold to Luis after the tragedy, thought I didn't exactly get to be all buddy-buddy with him.

After Luis and I shake hands, Peacekeepers come to escort me to the Justice Building, when I'm basically forced into a room. I barely have time to breathe before my family clusters around me. I'm enveloped into a massive group hug, with Ronni closest to me. Her eyes leave tear stains on my dress, but that doesn't matter. Once I get to the Capitol, they'll dress me in whatever they want.

After the hug is over, Sophia gives me a solitary hug of her own. "Try to come back, please Lillian," she says through her sobs, in a horrible, broken voice. It's the same voice I heard from Luis and his parents two years ago, when we were all watching in the square and Sammi was ripped apart by mutts. I never wanted to hear the sound again, and now it's coming from my sister.

"I'll come home," I say shortly, not knowing what else to do. I never want that noise to come from my sister again, and the only way to ensure that is by coming home.

The Peacekeepers drag my family out, but they are replaces by Keela, Lelgala, and Jemmy. At first, the meeting starts off the same, me promising to come back. But Lelgala, being Lelgala, has to do something out of the norm. She was singing.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now," she sang one of the District's old lullaby's. I suddenly explode.

"Lel, of course I'm going to get hurt! I'm going into the freaking Hunger Games! Everyone gets hurt!" I exclaim, tears threatening to poor down my cheeks once more. Lel just stares at me, with a look that pierces my soul.

"Not if you stay you," she says. "If you stay true to yourself, the Capitol can't hurt the real Lillian Smoldering." And with that, she and the rest of my friends are led out.

Lel's words haunt me while I'm at the train station. Luis haunts me as well. I heard his parents making those awful noises on the night Sammi was killed, and I know they're broken. Losing Luis would be too much for them. And Lel said to stay true to me, and I can't kill Luis in cold blood, knowing what that would do to his parents. But I also promised Sophia I would come home.

My emotions wrestle inside me, and are pouring out through my emotional green eyes. When people look at me, they will already see someone who is battling a tribute. They will see a tribute battling herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOOT WOOT! So much fun! These wonderful tributes were made by KelsNicole92, great job with them! Don't forget to review, telling me who you want for allies! I'll be back, but I can't give a time date, sorry.**

**~Mock**


	9. District 8 Reapings

**A/N: Hey there… Remember me? Well, after another of my long absences, I have an update for y'all. I've been CRAZY busy lately… Trying to dye my hair from brunette to blonde, making phone calls to every single person on this dang planet, trying to find set locations, writing scripts for a month, and to top it all off, since I don't have a school laptop anymore, I only get two hours of computer time at the library, and it's been mostly devoted to script writing for the House of Night trailers I'm doing (hence the massive planning up above). Now that all nine trailers have been written out, my two hours are going to be mostly spent for FF, but please understand if I don't update often. Filming takes FOREVER! Still, I have this for you know!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p><strong>Raygen Spalds, male tribute for District 8<strong>

When I wake up in my small house in District 8, all I want to do is lie back down and sleep the day away. There's nothing that could possibly get me out of bed today.

Except for the little fact that if I don't get myself to the square and attend the reaping, I could very well be killed. Most definitely at least be whipped within an inch of my life.

With this thought planted in my head, I roll out of bed, barely catching myself before I hit the floor. Luckily, I managed to push up with my good forearm. I hate it when _anything_, even the floor, touches my right one. I was bitten by some rabid animal that had found its way into the District when I was little and still have the scar to prove it.

I glance up at my little sister, Rina's, bed to make sure I didn't wake her with the thump my body made, but I see she has already gotten up and vacated the room. That only makes me wonder how late I really slept. If it was less than three hours before the reaping, I'm also going to have to deal with a lecture about responsibility from my father as well as try and cope with the worry building up in my stomach.

Reaching toward my pile of clothes, I quickly find the ones that are in the best shape, which isn't saying much. It's just an orange shirt and jeans without holes. Compared to most of the district, I will seem shabby, but it's the best that I can do. We just don't have money. I've had to take four tessarae since the time I was twelve (and I'm sixteen now), and Rina has had to take four herself this year, and probably every year afterwards until she turns eighteen.

Throwing on my clothes quickly, I walk into what serves as the main room of our house, simply because it's the biggest of the three. It's furnished with a couple chairs, a small, low counter, and a fireplace. Our cooking pot is pushed in the corner next to the fireplace, where my mother keeps it when it's not in use. I see Rina, already dressed up in a faded skirt. She's eating a small bit of rough bread for breakfast and sitting at the counter. My mother smiles at me and hands me a piece of bread as well, but my father gives me a hard look.

"Do you realize that you got up less than two hours before the reaping?" he asks, almost growling. "What would have happened to all of us if you had slept through? Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?"

"Buck, it's fine to let them sleep in a little on reaping day," my mother says, giving my father a slightly sterner look than normal. "It's the only day of the year they're able to do this after all."

My dad looks like he wants to argue, but his speech was quelled by my mother. It's not often she can calm him when he starts to go off, but on reaping day, nothing is ever in the norm. I quickly finish my piece of bread and head out the door, mumbling about going to see my friends.

When I walk out the door, I'm greeted with a small pattering of rain and the dark glares everyone sends towards the square, which has been lavishly decorated in preparation for our escort. Here in District 8, absolutely no one agrees with the Hunger Games. I heard from my mother that our district was one of the ones that fought the hardest against the Capitol in the Dark Days. Her parents were killed in that war. Because of our efforts, we were punished with much more poverty than most districts, especially the upper ones like 1 and 2.

At the square, there is already a long line of people waiting to sign in. I see fear on some of the younger faces, resignation on some of the older ones, and pure distaste and hatred for the Games on the oldest of the lot. My face is one of the resigned. There's nothing I hate more than the Games, but I know I can't do anything to change our fate.

I see my two best friends, Sky and Luco, getting into the back of a line, and I quickly go up and follow. We exchange greetings, and Sky gives me an odd expression, like she's trying hard not to blush, which makes me extremely uncomfortable.

It's not that Sky not pretty or anything, what with her red hair and green eyes, it's just… Well, I'm not sure if I role that way. In our district we call it playing for the other team. I'm not sure if I do or not, but before I can have any romance whatsoever, I need to figure it out.

The Peacekeepers prick each of our fingers and draw blood in quick succession, and in no time, we're being shepherded into our respective sections. Seeing that Luco is 15, and the obvious fact that Sky is a girl, I'm left alone, hoping that all three of us will be spared, not to mention that this is Rina's first year.

I try to think optimistically, which is what my older brother Hermin told me he did each of his reapings, but I can't shake the feeling of dread in my gut. I know I shouldn't be too worried. There are thousands upon thousands of slips in those glass containers, and Hermin was already spared. Rina and I will make it through as well. We just have to…

"Hello District 8," our escort, Venus Waters says, smiling ever so slightly. She's much less flamboyant than most of the escorts I see on the television, which I actually like. Those airheads that the other districts have to suffer with what would annoy me to no end. At least Venus actually acts like a human being… sometimes.

Getting straight to business, Venus walks straight over to the girls' reaping ball. I cross my fingers, hoping with everything in my that the name she calls won't be Rina Spalds or Skyar Bunar…

"Silk Bealen!" Venus announces. I breathe out a small sigh of relief, but I can't help but pity the girl. I don't know her, but the Games are a hell I would wish upon no one.

After a few moments, a small twelve year old, obviously stricken with fear, walks up to the stage. She's so _tiny_. And it's more than likely she won't make it past the initial bloodbath. She must be brave though, not to shed any tears standing up there. My heart goes out for her.

Venus is walking over to the males reaping ball, not even sparing Silk a passing glance. She, like everyone else, figures that the girl will be a bloodbath. To the Capitol, bloodbath tributes mean less than nothing. I wouldn't even be surprised if they didn't bother to remember their names.

"Raygen Spalds!" So deep in my inner thoughts, I look around for a moment before I realize who called my name. Dread filling my body, I slowly look up towards the stage, where Venus stands, a slip in her hand, and an impatient look on her face.

My feet shuffle forward of their own will. As I take the stage next to Silk I see the face of my sister. She's crying, tears pouring silently down her face. She must have known Silk from school, and now I'm standing here. She was spared her first reaping, but I don't think she's known both tributes before. I wish nothing more than to protect her from the horror of the Games, but there's no way to do that if I'm fighting in them.

I shake hands with Silk, and I see how much I tower over her. At five foot eleven, I'm used to being taller, but I completely dwarf this girl. I see terror in her eyes, and I hate that I'm the one to cause it.

I'm numbly led into the Justice Building, where my family comes in, including Hermin and his wife Ellia, and Sky and Luco. Immediately we're all wrapped up in a tear-filled hug. Even my father looks distressed.

I want to tell them how much they all mean to me, and that I'll try to see them again, but before I can unstuck my throat to get the words out, the Peacekeepers are back, dragging them away. Tears flow freely down my face, as I finally take in the fact that I'm probably going to die.

**Silk Bealen, female tribute for District 8**

When I wake up in the morning, it's to my older sister's screams. She's been through the reapings countless times, and she still has two more before she's free. Me, on the other hand, have all of them to go, today being my first one.

I try to tell myself that I'll make it. I'm as safe as you can get, with only one slip in thousands, but I know that it can still happen. Screwing up my eyes to try and take out the scene that suddenly flashed before them, of myself being called at the reaping, I force myself to get out of bed and comfort Satin.

She's stopped screaming now, and she's awake. Tears are forming in her eyes, but she's doing her best to brush them away. When she sees me, she immediately sits up and pulls me into a tight hug. She's shaking, and after a couple seconds, I realize that I am too. We're both stricken with fear.

After what seems like forever, Satin finally pulls back. "Thanks, Silk," she says, voice still shaking slightly. She brushes my black hair from my face and gets up out of her bed. She walks over to the closet and starts pulling out clothes. I remain sitting on her bed, watching her. I know this is her way of dealing with the reaping: she busies herself with getting ready so she won't think about what's to come. This year, I'm sure she will prepare me as well.

I'm right about Satin's intentions. She gives me a purple skirt and a pale yellow shirt to change into. I dress quickly, while Satin herself has a blue dress. It's nothing too flashy, but nicer than what some other kids in the district have.

Satin immediately starts brushing my black hair after we've finished getting changed. She always loves playing with my hair, and because it's so long, nothing pleases her more than twisting it into different shapes and styles.

By time she's done with my hair, she must have done fifty different things to it before settling with simply putting it into two braids. She twists her own hair into a bun in the middle of her head, and after checking that twenty times, she finally stops stalling. She grabs my hand as we head into the kitchen.

Our mother and father wait, also dressed in their best, and together we eat our breakfast of bread and a bit of cheese. Tonight, if we're both spared again, we'll have a feast. Mother told me that we even had some meat for tonight.

Breakfast is solemn, and it seems to take a couple hours. Few words are said, and by the time we finish, Mother glances up at the clock and tells us to hurry to the square. Satin grabs my hand again, and together we make the slightly long trek to the square.

We pick up a few friends each on the way. Satin's friends are all anxious. Most of them are in their last or second-to-last year, and they're hoping that they might never have to suffer through the Games. But for Cashmere, Wool, Maxi and I, we still have our 7 years to go.

At the reaping, I see that the Peacekeepers are taking blood as a means to sign in. My face immediately pales, just like Maxi's. Satin sees our faces and quickly says, "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt much. Just a little prick. You'll hardly feel a thing."

I hope she's right. We find a line that's not too terribly long, and of course, I'm first to go. I hesitate giving my finger to the man checking us in, and I know he's irritated with me. He jabs the device into my finger, but to my great relief, I find that Satin was mostly right. After a brief moment of pain, I can't feel anything anymore.

I wait for Cashmere, Wool, and Maxi, and holding hands, we go into the very last section for twelve year olds. A few more people file in, and before long, the Treaty of Treason has been read and the escort, Venus Waters, is marching over to the girls reaping ball in her usual bad manner. I can tell that's she just dying to get promoted to a "decent" district. She wastes no time in pulling out a slip. I start chewing on my hair, something I always do whenever I'm nervous.

"Silk Bealen!" she announces.

It feels like I've been punched in the gut. There are no words I can use to describe the fear I'm feeling. Wool, with tears already soaking her face, gives me a gentle push towards the front, and that's when I remember to breathe.

My feet take small, jerky steps, but I manage to make it to the stage. I feel so small and insignificant up here. There must be thousands of people watching me right now, analyzing my every movement, betting on how long I'll last in the Games…

The Games! I'm actually going to go in. I thought that I was safe. It's just my first year. No, no, no!

Tears have formed in my eyes, but I refuse to let them spill over. Everyone is watching right now. I don't want to seem like even more of the bloodbath that I am. Oh, the bloodbath. I can never watch that at home. I hate everything about the Games, but the bloodbath is the worst. And this year, my blood will be among the stains that soak the grass around the Cornucopia the first day each year.

I didn't know that Venus continued with the reaping before she impatiently told me to shake hands with the male tribute. I get my first look at him, and the only thought that crosses my mind is how _huge _he is. He must be at least a foot taller than me. I have to reach up to grab his hand.

Afterwards, big Peacekeepers flank me as I'm led into the Justice Building. There's a room waiting for me, and I consider trying to leave, but I don't like my chances against those burly Peacekeepers. Not to mention their guns for that matter.

Before I've completely made up my mind, my mother, father, and Satin are all in the room, bawling as bad as I wish I could. Satin grabs me and holds me tight, so tight that I might suffocate if she doesn't let go soon. After she lets go of me, there are tear stains on my yellow shirt.

"Silk," she says in a broken, defeated voice. "You have to promise me to try and come home."

I don't see what the point is. Everyone knows I'm a goner. "Why?" I ask her.

"Because I don't want you to just give up!" Satin nearly wails. "If you just give up, you won't have any chance, but if you don't you'll have a small chance. A small chance is better than no chance at all. Please. For me."

And now, I have to try. I can't let down my sister. I care for her too much, and she sounds like her heart will break in half if I tell her I won't try. For her, I'll try my very best to come back home.

"OK, Satin," I say, a tear finally slipping from my eye and making its way down my face. "I'll try for you."

"Thank you," she whispers, and then moves to hug me again. But she's barely put her arms around me before the dreaded Peacekeepers appear at my door and whisk them away, Satin screaming the entire time.

I don't remember much of my time with Cashmere, Wool, and Maxi, save that it was tear-filled. I'm concentrated on Satin's last words to me. I have to come back for her. Even if I don't really have a chance against all of the other competitors, I can't not try for Satin. She'll be rooting for me the whole time, willing me to come home. I can't let her down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …I got nothing much to say here. I basically told you everything you needed to know up at the top. OH! I thought of something! I'm putting a poll up for a new user name, so go vote on that! And don't forget to review!**

**~Mock**


End file.
